


Bond (A Collection of SymBrock fics)

by EliteWiess17



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Curious Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Lemon, M/M, Marvel Universe, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteWiess17/pseuds/EliteWiess17
Summary: This fic is a collection of oneshots and smuts. Tag will be changed or added.





	1. Reach (Part 1)

A groan escaped Eddie's lips as he grinds his hips to the matress. It was just him, alone in his apartment, lying on his stomach on his bed trying to reach the highest peak of orgasm. He bit his lower lip as he sinks his hips deeper into the bed. There wasn't enough friction to satisfy his aching need.

**"Eddie..."** Venom's voice rang through his ears. He could feel Eddie's need for release. "Fuck V, don't scare me like that." Eddie turns to his back, looking up the ceiling. His eyes shifts from the ceiling to his groin. He could see the outline of his tent on his boxers. Needless to say, it was the ackward silence that settles in the room.

**"I feel your ache. It's frustrating."** He describes his predicament. A flush of red grew on Eddie's cheeks. "I know V, I know." His hand travelled to his boxers. He felt himself through the fabric, bringing sensations of pleasure in that particular area. Another groan leaves his lips as he continues to rub through the fabric. It's been a while since he felt so good. He wanted this feeling to last forever. **"I can help you..."**

"Venom, what?" He stops his movements. He knew Venom didn't know much about human... activities. How could he help him? He only thought him about what they need and that was it. He never thought him about... that yet. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell him about it.

**"I want to help. What you feel now, I feel it too..."** Venom appears from his shoulder. He faces Eddie with intent. **"I know nothing about what you are doing now. But teach me and I can help..."** His voice was lower than normal. Eddie realizes that he was curious. How does he explain this?

"Remember that time when I searched up something on my phone?" His voice quivers a bit. **"Yes. When the boy had a thing like yours and puts it in the girl. The girl started making weird noises when the boy moved."** He remembered that as clear as day. "Well, the girl felt really good down in her... um..." He struggled to find the words. Why was he treating Venom like a child. He knew how to curse after all.

**"In her pussy?"** He says with no hesitation. "Yea she felt really good down there. The boy was too. That's how you make babies." He felt really embarrassed telling Venom about this topic. **"...Oh..."** He nods. He turns to Eddie's tent, then back to him. **"Why do you do this, without a girl?"** He asked. "You don't need a girl to feel good. Hell, you could even do it with a guy." Eddie replied. "But I don't have anyone to do it with, so I touch myself to feel good."

**"But it's not enough..."** He growled. "Yeah and now you just killed the mood." Eddie was starting to lose his interest. That's when he felt something lightly touching his prick under his boxers. "What the fuc-" He was cut off by the object encircling his lenght. He gasped at the tight sensation gripping his cock. He brought his head up to look down on himself. Venom recoiled to his shoulder and Eddie sees a floating trail of black that slid underneath the garter of his boxers.

"Ah- ah- Mmmm. V, wait" The tendril that Venom made started to move up and down on his lenght, bringing the pleasurable sensations back on his nether regions. His breath quickened as he gripped the sheets. **"This is how the girl did it right?"** Venom asked. He was feeling something odd, was it pleasure? Like what Eddie is feeling right now? He reappeared on Eddie's right side, He could see his host squirming on the bed as he continued to use his tendril to move over his lenght. "Yeah... oh yeah... just- ah- like how- oh- she did it. Mmmm..." Hearing the sounds that Eddie made Venom more eager to please him. He felt how much he wanted this.

More tendrils sprouted from Eddie's body. They all collected right above him. Eddie was in a state of bliss to even notice Venom's bigger form above him. He suddenly felt his arms and legs being pinned down. His half-lidded eyes widened when he saw Venom in a semi-human form floating above him. Tendrils formed from Venom and reached for Eddie's boxers. They tugged at them to get them off, but it was a bit difficult. Eddie raised his hips to help get them off. With a swift motion, his erection sprung free. His cock was engulfed with a tentacle that was moving in a slow, agonizing pace.

Moans and whimpers came out of his mouth as Venom kept pumping. This was all too much to handle. "Oh- oh god- V I'm so close." Eddie was being pushed to the edge, and Venom could sense it. Eddie wanted this feeling to last. He stops and uncoils from him. A whine bubbles from Eddie, "Why'd you stop?".

**"You said you wanted to last..."** Venom lowers down and lets his tongue run along Eddie's cheek. Eddie feels the pleasure coursing through his cock. Venom did take his words into consideration.  
Eddie was really needing for a release. "V, I want you..." The weight on his arms and legs disappeared when he said that. He reached for his lover's face and pulls himself up. He plants a kiss on Venom's lips and his other arm glides on his back. He was on his complete human form, only without the lower part. Their kiss deepens when Venom pushes his tongue inside Eddie's mouth. Eddie moans as their tongues dance in his mouth.

**"How do you want me?"** Venom breaks the kiss. He wanted to know how he would want to be taken. Eddie bit his lip. He really wanted this, but he was nervous. He has never tried anal sex before, not with a symbiote. He knew Venom could shape-shift a dick if he wanted to. Ah fuck it, it can't be that bad. "I want you inside me." Eddie's mind races as the words leaves his lips.

Venom started to create his lower part, complete with an erect dick. Eddie's eyes widen as he saw how big Venom was. "Holy shit..." He was at a lost for words. Can he take it all in without tearing himself apart? **"You're scared..."** Venom could feel fear running in Eddie. He was going to really do it. Well... Shit happens. He wraps his legs around Venom's hips to position himself.

Eddie gulped as Venom probes the ring of muscle. "Wait!" He started hesitating. **"What now?"** Venom hissed. He and Eddie were feeling the pleasure since they were bonded. The need for release was the strongest urge they're in. Naturally, the pent up sexual frustration that Venom was feeling was making him annoyed. "I'm just not mentally prepared." That was the truth. He wasn't thinking this through.

Venom moves down lower. His face was just inches from Eddie's cock. Thinking back to what he saw on his phone, he opened his mouth and wrapped his tongue around his member. "Oh my God! Holy fuck!" Eddie couldn't stop the words from coming out. His hand were gripping the sheets harder than before. His tongue felt so good around his cock. The saliva made it so slick that his tongue was gliding was over dick. His hips bucked to Venom's mouth as he wrapped on it tighter. Clawed hands placed a bruising hold on his behind as he brought him up. Moans filled the room as he kept a slow pace.

"Ahhh- Ohhh- Fuuuuucckk-" Eddie's hands found their way on top of Venom's head, dragging them weakly towards to the side of his face. "Oh my God- Oh fuck- Baby you're so gooood- Oooohhhhh-" He praised him for making him feel this way. The more sounds he made, Venom felt even more happy to treat his host this way. He felt the same pleasure coursing through Eddie. It felt amazing.

Venom thinks back more carefully, this time he stops and unwraps his tongue around Eddie's girth. This causes him to shudder at the cold feeling of his cock. Suddenly, he felt something wet probing his entrance. Tensing at the sensation, he looks down to see Venom spreading his thighs apart to get a better access at his hole. His tongue swirls around the rim of his, his head falls back to the pillow. Venom kept teasing his entrance until Eddie was relaxed. He then trailed his tongue over his hole and started to enter slowly. Gasping at the intrusion, Eddie's member throbbed. Venom's tongue kept pushing in slowly until he hits a spot inside Eddie that made him moan and curl his toes.

"Oh- oh God!" Eddie couldn't help but buck hips. Venom pulled his tongue out and brought it back in. More sound came out of his host a he did this action repeatedly. He could't help but brush against that same spot again. It was sending shocks of pleasure through out his host. The room was filled with sounds once again and Eddie was about to cum. "Ahh- ohhh- fuck love- I'm gonna-" Venom pulled out before Eddie could finish. "Wha- what the fuck V? I was so close." He could sense his annoyance. **"Not yet Eddie. We have something better."** He got on his knees and showed him what he meant. Eddie also got up to kiss him. "I want it love..."


	2. Reach Part 2

Venom complies with Eddie's request. He pulls him closer and aligns himself at his host's entrance. Eddie wraps his legs around his waist and hugs his arms around his neck, to bring himself closer to his lover. He felt his cock probe him and slowly enters him. He softly sighs at the intrusion as Venom dulls the pain. He kept pushing in until he felt him brush the same spot that sends him closer to the edge. "Ah! Oh God!" he yelps. Venom felt him tighten around him. They can both feel the pleasure bouncing back at each other.

Eddie could hear him growl. Suddenly, Venom slams him down on his cock, filling all the way to the brim. His action causes his host to give a strangled shout of ecstacy. He could feel his insides hug him even tighter. "Fuck V!" tears sprang from his eyes. His cock throbbed and precum dribbled out of him. **"Eddie! I'm sorry!"** his symbiote panicked and began to pull out. "No love! It's okay..." he reassures him. "I was just suprised, that's all."

**"I thought you were hurt."** he pulls him to a hug. "Don't worry I'm fine. Besides, I know you won't hurt me." Eddie pulls him into a kiss. Hearing him say that brings Venom at peace. He gives in to his kiss and pushes his tongue into his mouth. He didn't fight at this feeling, instead he let him push deeper into his throat. He knew something was a bit off when Venom's tongue nestles down inside his throat. Before he could protest, he pulls it out so that he could breathe. He coughs, causing his lover to tilt his head in worry. "It's fine love." he wipes away the saliva dripping down his chin. Venom looks down and Eddie thought he was looking at his erection.

"Umm... what's wrong?" he asks. **"The guy did it like this right?"** Venom's hands gripped his hips and started to pull out slowly. He then pushes back in again, causing him to brush against Eddie's prostate. His back arches in pleasure and he shouts in ecstasy. They soon fell into a slow rhythm, with Eddie constantly moaning and whimpering at the shocks that was running in his body. But his mind wanted something more, to be fucked senseless; to be handled roughly; to be used. His lover senses this and stops his slow pattern.

"Ooohh fuck, love what's wrong?" thinking that it was his fault, Eddie stares in his eyes in a worried expression. Suddenly, Venom pushes him on the bed and raises both of his legs in the air. Before he could say anything, Eddie shouts as he pounds him relentlessly. Shocks of pleasure sprints across his body as more gathered around his cock. He was nearing his end before he pauses again and flips over his stomach before counting his assault on his ass in the air. Eddie could only guess that he read his mind. His mind was going blank and he began to drool on the bed. He wanted this and only this. He was nearing his release when Venom changes his form back into an inky goo and hoisting Eddie into the air by binding his wrists and ankles and tethering to the ceiling.

The appendage inside him never disappeared because it still continued to fuck him. Venom mimicked a similar bondage tie around Eddie that kept him in place while he floated above his bed. A tentacle appeared before Eddie's face and prodded his mouth. He let it enter without any resistance. It began to fuck his mouth and he just sucks on it contently. The pace of both cocks (as Eddie thought) quickens as he was nearing his climax. The cock in his mouth starts to push even futher until it hits the back of his throat. Tears trailed down his face as the marathon continued. The only thing he wanted now was release. The edging he endured was driving him insane. Venom could sense what he wanted now. The appendages abruptly stop, then started to fuck him mercilessly. The shouts and moans were muffled by the the tentacle in his mouth. He started to get lightheaded from the lack of air he was recieving.

Then suddenly his orgasm hit him like a truck. His body thrashed around trying to get free. Cum splattered on the bed as continued to writhe against the restraints. Venom helped him chase his climax by riding his orgasm till the end. His body twitched as he was lowered onto the bed. The tentacles inside his ass retracted back and seeped back inside him, along with the one inside his mouth. He gasps and coughs for air as it also disappears back into his body.

"Holy fuck V... that was-"

  **"Good?"** He connects his words together. "No. It was amazing."

Venom forms from his shoulder to look at Eddie. He feels pride and happiness in pleasuring his partner. **"We like making Eddie feel good!"** he nuzzles on his cheek.

"Thank you V, for making me feel good."

**"Let's go do it again!"** He starts to wiggle and form his physical body. "Hoo boy... Here we go again." Honestly, he can't complain. It really did feel amazing. He wondered where did Venom get the idea of bondage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my first fanfic! I really appreciate all the kudos and comments you guys left. I'm sorry for not updating in a while now. Please feel free to leave any ideas for the next chapter!


End file.
